


Ask me out tomorrow and I´ll say yes

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Prostitution, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: Stiles is an undercover cop pretending to be a hooker. He is exactly the serial rapist’s type.Five minutes into the job and it starts to rain. Allison is the one that suggests him to shelter his barely clothed body under the bus stop. Next to a suited guy, a hot and serious looking guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I want to take a moment to say: thank you Warrior_Mermaid for the corrections!!! <3 <3 <3

It wasn't Derek's night. That was for sure. It was his family death anniversary, his car broke down and he missed the plane to Beacon Hills.

With a sigh, Derek called the tow and gave the car’s gps position before deciding to _screw it_ and walked to a random bus stop. He was reading the map under the small roof when started to rain.

 _At least I didn't get wet._ He thought.

Moments later a soaking wet young man ran to the bus stop looking for shelter. He was shivering. The thin tee -now transparent because of the rain- showed a firm chest and hard nipples that made Derek blush.Pale skin dotted with beauty marks that made Derek´s mouth water. He looked down only to see very tight red jeans that showed muscular legs and Derek needed to _stop staring_.

The rain calmed down a little but the wind started to blow making the stranger shiver even more. His hands rubing against his arms trying to look for some warmth.

“Here.” Derek shoved his coat to the guy who looked shocked for a moment but put the coat on quickly.

“You sure?” A deep voice asked.

Derek nodded before sitting on the small wooden bench.

“Thank you.” The guy said, teeth practically clicking, wrapping himself on the coat.

Derek called Cora then trying to ignore the way that voice made his body shudder.

“I'm not gonna make it. The car broke down.” He explained.

Cara sounded worry. “Want me to go pick you up?”

“Don't worry I'm at a bus stop.” He rubed his face with his free hand feeling awful for missing such an important day.

“Where?”

Derek looked around, but it was hard to see any signs. “I don't even know where.” He sighed tiredly.

“Lain and crosswood.” The stranger supplied.

“Oh, thanks.” Derek dared another glance. He looked really beautiful covered in the black coat. Derek clear his throat. “Heard that?” Cora offered to pick him up again but Derek felt too guilty already. “I….I lost the plane. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, it's ok.” She said. “We can go tomorrow or next week.”

“Sorry.” he apologised again.

“Der, it's beyond control. Now get home safe and call me. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said before hanging up.

The guy sat down next to him. “Car problems?” Derek nodded. “Hope your wife wasn't too upset.”

“Sister.” He corrected automatically. “Today was an important day.” Derek stared at his phone counting the minutes before looking up at the stranger.. “I was supposed to catch a plane.”

The guy  made a sympathetic face. “Sucks, dude.”

“Don't call me dude.” Derek blurred sounding upset.

But he wasn´t, it was his default mode. People around him always thought he was mad and most walked away but those who stayed, those who choose to get to know him, they knew. This was just him struggling with social interaction.

The guy didn't seemed to mind though. The corner of his lips curled upwards. “How should I call you then?”

“Derek.” His heart started to beat faster.

_Oh, no._

“I'm Stiles.” The man said and then looked horrified for a moment. “Oh,  my God. No. Actually my name is Stiles. Well not my real name, that monstrosity is unpronounceable, but… my family and friends call me Stiles.” He talked with his hands, a little nervous, the sleeves of the coat fitting perfectly. Derek was able to appreciate long and pale fingers and had to stop all kinds of thoughts.

The rain still pouring around them.

“That's ok.” Derek felt himself smile a little.

Stiles looked at him with round brown eyes and Derek was caught in them.

_Oh, no._

“Anyways, sorry you missed out your plane.”

Derek just shrugged. What could he say. That he rather be here with this beautiful stranger, in the middle of nowhere instead of going back to face yet another anniversary of the death of almost his entire family? No.

He stayed silent.

~*~

It was not Stiles´s night.

First of all he should be working, but the rain made it hard to look around for the car he was waiting. Second, he had to go and meet the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, _tonight of all nights?_

He wrapped himself tighter in the soft coat, it smelt sweet and a little spicy. Stiles sighed heavily watching the pouring rain.

“Sometimes I hate my job.” he murmured quietly. A second too late he realized what that sounded like because of the low giggle coming from the small communication device hidden in his ear. “ _Oh my god._ No. Not that.” He groaned, looking at Derek trying to explain with his eyes that he was referring to his real job. But he couldn´t say that. Not tonight.

“It's ok.” Derek nodded. His perfect features soft. Stiles was expecting a jerk comment about prostitution but, the guy seemed ok with it. “I believe prostitution should be recognized has a job with health regulations and rights to protect women and men that for one reason or another end up with that job.”

 _Oh, my god. I'm in love._ Stiles head shouted while Scott murmured “He is a keeper.” in his ear.

“Yes!” He answered both, to Scott´s and Derek´s comment. “It's one of the oldest jobs in the world and it's been part of our society as long as fishing and hunting. The consumers are spread wide around the globe, and if we recognized it instead of being a taboo maybe we could actually fight against the market of sexual slavery.” Stiles shut abruptly. He felt his cheeks burn. “Sorry. I get carried away sometimes.”

“It´s ok”. Derek smiled again, a small twitch of his lips and Stiles was falling, falling deeper and deeper.

They were silent again and Stiles tried to hold biting into his lower lip. He was always annoying people with his incessant chatter and now, he didn't want that.

_Not tonight._

“You can talk.” Derek bumped his shoulders against Stiles´s.

“Oh god.” He practically moaned. “No. I know people likes silence.”

_Don't be so obvious. Your team is fucking listening._

“I do. But I don't mind if you talk.” Derek had an intense gaze and Stiles whole body reacted to it in ways he never thought it would, not to something so simple.

“You shouldn't have said that.” He grinned at Derek and started talking.

~*~

When Stiles ended his story about the time he and Scott burned the chemistry lab during a weekend Derek seemed both horrified and amused.

The rain had stopped enough to see the lights of the bus when it turned around the corner.

They stood up and Stiles took a deep breath against the coat´s neck before giving it back to its owner. Trying to held to the scent and warmth a little longer.

“You sure?” Derek asked doubting if taking the coat or not.

“The rain stopped and… I'm working.” Stiles tried to shrug but he struggled with the words.

“Yeah, right.” Derek stared at the approaching bus and then at Stiles again. He was nervous. “Would you like to… maybe have a date? A real one? With me. Some day.”

“Oh god.” Stiles sighed. A muffled scream on his ear, could be Allison but his money was on Scott. “Derek I can't I…. I´m working.” _As a fucking undercover hooker. God. Colleagues are listening for god sakes._

“It's ok. No is no. No need to justify. You can choose who to date Stiles.” The man said when the bus opened its door in front of them. His ears red and his face still soft but mixed with disappointment.

_Oh god. He is fucking perfect._

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything. The tug in his chest getting worse by the second. But he couldn´t.

Not tonight.

So, he stared at Derek, watching him take the bus with his perfectly suited ass.

He couldn't understand why he felt like crying. It was stupid, right? He just met the guy. And yet it seemed like his chance at something amazing had crumbled before his eyes and he didn't do anything to stop it.

“Hey, sweetheart. Want a ride?” The car he had been waiting arrived.

Stiles was working, he needed to focus. “Sure.” He put his best smile but heard his voice waver.

“I like how you look when you cry.” The man practically purred once Stiles got in the car.

When the man reached for his cheek, Stiles couldn't believe there were actual tears rolling down his face. _What the fuck._

“Everyone has their kinks.” He tried to focus on his job. “I can cry for you babe.”

~*~

They got the guy. A serial rapist and murderer of prostitutes. Stiles had been extra careful to get all the evidence they needed before putting him down.

He spent the next days filling up paperwork, having Allison and Scott lecture him for saying no to Derek even with the whole prostitute cover and all his conversation being recorded for the future trial.

“You could have said yes and explained later.” Scott said.

Stiles just sighed. That hadn't been his night at all.

“May be is time to take a few days off?” Allison intervened. “Go see your dad?”

That was a great idea. Especially because the anniversary of his mother's death had passed and Stiles hadn't had the chance to fly back to Beacon Hills.

Yeah, he could do that.

~*~

Derek felt really stupid for asking Stiles out while he was working. He told Cora that much during their first night together in Beacon Hills.

“I can't believe I'm saying this but…If he had said yes, that would had been a nice meet-cute to tell your children.”

“Meet cute?” He arched an eyebrow biting back a smile.

“That´s how the kids call it now days. When a couple meet in cute circumstances.” She make her old-lady voice.

“What about _that_ was cute? Awkward, yes. But cute?”Derek laughed.

“I think it's cute.” She shrugged, pouting a little.

It had been a long road for them to get at this point. After the fire Laura and Derek searched for their missing little sister for months. By the time they found her Cora had little to no memories of her life prior, but now Derek and Cora were not only siblings, but best friends.

And they were some sort of happy. Two broken kids trying to be adults.

“I´m glad you took the chance.” She said looking proud of him.

He knew why, and the truth was he felt proud of himself too.

“Me too.”

Derek was going to be ok. He knew it.

~*~

Stiles and his dad tried to visit Claudia Stilinski´s grave together as often as they could , but with him working on the other side of the country it was hard.

This time though Stiles carried his mom an offering of yellow tulips and daisies, an apology for letting the anniversary pass without visiting. They chat about life, and work, sharing stories and including Claudia in their conversation even if she couldn't answer. They remembered her so faithfully they could guess what she would have said.

It was a nice day. The pain of loss was still there but after years living with it they learned to be some sort of happy.

They were walking back to the gate , taking their time walking down the green path around the graves when Stiles saw two standing figures from afar in front of a huge grave Stone.

_More than a couple of names then._

Stiles heard his dad say something about the Hales. And Stiles remembered the fire.

A chill ran down his spine. “Shit. Was it eleven dead?”

“Close. We found the remains of ten. The little sister was so traumatized after escaping that hell…” His dad shook his head remembering the case too well. “She got lost. She was in the system for months until the siblings found her.”

“That's horrible.” Stiles thought about it, losing his mother had been devastating, he couldn't even begin to imagine what losing so many people could feel like.

“Laura, the eldest, died two years ago. Cancer.” His dad put a firm arm around Stiles shoulders and they both stood on the gates of the graveyard. The two figures were moving now.

His dad sighed heavily. “Cora and Derek are the last Hale.”

“Derek?” Stiles heart skipped a bit. His dad noticed something was up. “I met a Derek last week.” He tried to shrugged it off.

“Last week? It was the anniversary.” His dad kept is gaze on him.

“No way.” He bark a nervous laugh. “Can´t be.” _But Anniversary, plus Derek, plus plane._ “No.” He shook his head. Cheeks burning red.

But then the two siblings got closer and a familiar voice called his name.

“Stiles?”

 _Oh god. Oh dear god._ Stiles heart started hammering against his ribs.

He swallowed and then turned around, slowly.

“Derek?”

 _Oh dear god._ It was him. Wearing a black suit underneath the familiar coat. Stiles's skin still remembered the soft fabric, it's warmth and the scent.

“Stiles?” The sister –Cora, looked around his age. Long straight hair and piercing eyes. Beautiful like her brother. “Wow.” Was all she said, gaze moving from her brother to Stiles and then back again.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked recovering from the initial shock. Eyes going from Stiles face to the arm around his shoulders, to his dad and no, nononononono.

“Visiting my mom.” He hurried to explain. “This is my dad, John Stilinski.”

“Oh, the Sheriff. Right.” Derek got closer to clasp his dad's hands in greeting.

“Wow.” The woman gasped. “The Sheriff's kid. Wow.” Cora repeated in awe.

Stiles knew Cora knew about him -judging by her reaction- and wasn't that a thrilling thought? Derek told his sister about him.

“I'm gonna. You know. Wait int the car?” the younger Hale pointed at her back. She still had her eyes on Stiles. “Wow.”

He saw his dad step away too, both giving him and Derek space.

Space obviously Derek didn't want because he looked really uncomfortable, looking everywhere but him. Stiles needed to fix that.

“I should go-“ Derek started to say.

“No! No no no no. I mean.” Derek looked up then and lock his eyes with Stiles´. And god. What color was that? Green? Blue? With speckles of brown and yellow?

“I was working last week.” Was all that Stiles's mouth said.

“I know.” Derek´s unease melted into a soft expression. “Don't worry.”

“No. You don't. I'm a cop? An undercover cop. Runs in the family.” His voice was full of emotions. Desperation was one. He really wanted Derek to understand why he said no. Pride was another, he had admired his dad´s job for years and now he was capable of help people too.

“Wow.” He heared Cora say near by.

“Oh.” Derek blinked surprised. “I don't think any less of you-”

“I know Derek. God I know. I… I think like you do. But I was trying to catch a rapist and murderer that night. I did. That's why I'm here this weekend. I had some time off.”

“Oh. Good.” They both just stared at each other for a moment. Stiles lost in Derek's face and specially his eyebrows, they were doing something he couldn't decipher. _Not yet._ Be he would love to. Some day. Maybe, if Derek let him. “I think I'll see you around then?” The man asked .

“Yeah. No, wait. Um. Maybe we could um…” he had to fight a smile at the way Derek´s face lit up with hope. “God, we are at a graveyard.” Stiles let his gaze wander a bit, his hands shoved into his pockets, itching to get closer, to touch that coat again and maybe the skin it protected.

“I know.” Derek bit his lower lip and Stiles almost moaned at the sight.

“We shouldn't smile.”

“I don´t smile.” Derek said with a gleam in his eyes that made things to Stiles, and made it hard to keep his serious face.

 _Yep_. Stiles was still falling. Hard.

“I … would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me?” he dared.

Derek frown. His eyebrows knitting together. “But I thought…”

“I was working undercover. I couldn't say yes.” Stiles explained.

Derek looked at him with his intense, multi-color eyes. “I get that now.”

Stiles heart was beating hard in his chest, his palms sweaty and he was biting his lower lip expectantly. “So?”

“We shouldn't smile at a graveyard.” Derek's lips curled upwards.

Stiles had to fight his own grin. “I know.”

The wind blew stronger and Derek took a step closer. “I'll like to go get a coffee with you.”

Stiles release a breath, his shoulders loosening. “Thank God.” He took a step closer too, to be able to look appreciatively into Derek´s face from only a couple of inches apart.

~*~

Near them Cora Hale and John Stilinski were watching the interaction.

“Wow.” The woman kept staring between them.

John huff. “Yeah.”

After a few seconds Cora repeated herself. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” John sighed agreenly.

The two men were moving closer.

“Like…. Wow.” There were no other words to fit the situation.

John nodded. “I know.”

“But how?” She wanted to understand. Derek had met a guy one random night on New York and a week later he found him again on their home town. Was it fate? Pure luck?

“I don't know.” John grinned shaking his head.

The two men exchanged phone numbers and then proceeded to stare into each other's eyes like two idiots already in love.

Cora huffed. “I'm gonna take my stupid brother back to my place.”

“And I my idiot son.”

They inspected each other for a moment.

“I think we are gonna see a lot of each other after this.” Cora stated confidently.

"I think so too.”

“I like you Sheriff.” the woman smirked.

“Same kiddo.” The man smiled. “And call me John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spread the Sterek love!
> 
> I´m helloloveyes on tumblr. Come talk to me about Sterek whenever you want <3


End file.
